


The Arrangement

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smutlet, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know how it happened, just that she had entered into weird kind of sexual arrangement with her flatmates, whenever their stress built up to much they resolved it with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/gifts).



> For UB, and no I haven't even seen one ep of this show, and don’t plan to anytime soon since people keep telling me to go watch it bc it’s ‘AMAZING’ and shoving it down my throat. I will get to it in my own time, this is just to get people off my back for the time being. So please excuse any things that are inaccurate. XD

She had been minding her own business laying in her bed, about to finally pass out after a long day’s worth of work when she heard her door creak open. Instantly she knew it was one of two people. Either John or Sherlock, how did she know that?  
  
They were her roommates or flatmates as they were called here in England. Why was she in England? Simple, her big brother had decided to branch out from their homeland of Japan and well, she was picked to go set up the groundwork for him.  
  
It was grilling work, trying to get things in order for their company to start up a branch in a place where foreigners were not welcome. Let alone multi billion dollar businesses. Yet it was a job, having had to drop out of high school due to the whole jewel fiasco she was lucky her big brother had kept good on his promise to watch over her and protect her. She was pack and pack always took care of each other.  
  
“Kagome.” She blinked out of her thoughts at the level voice and sighed rolling over to face the intruder in her room.   
  
“Sherlock.” She gave a small smile as he stepped forward, her eyes taking in the shadow of his form in the darkness. He stood towering over her bed, staring down at her his own blue eyes taking her in.  
  
She thought herself no sight to see, laying under her blue covers in a white tank top and dark green shorts, but his eyes told her he thought differently. With a small yawn she sat up, the strap of her tank top falling down her shoulder, his eyes caught the movement.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” He merely nodded, running a hand through his raven hair, a habit picked up from her.  
  
“I can’t focus on this new case...not with all this pent up stress. It’s annoying really.” She gave a small smile, amused at his behavior. He was an odd one but she liked him all the same. It was no wonder he was stressed, being the worlds smartest human was taxing. Everyone wanted him to help them, not at all caring that even he needed his rest sometimes.   
  
“I see, well, want to get a cup of tea or-” She paused as he  opened his robe, revealing that he was stark naked under it and his member was standing at attention.  
  
Oh, he meant that kind of stress.  
  
A light blush stained her cheeks as he stood there looking down at her, as if expecting her to do something. Her eyes could not leave his thick throbbing member, pre cum leaking from its tip. His mind was not the only well endowed thing about him...  
  
“Well? I’d like to get back to my case as soon as possible.” The way he said it made her feel bad, like she was holding him back from catching the killer just by not doing what he had expected of her. Damn him and his ability to make her feel guilty.   
  
With a groan and a dirty look she huffed as she slid down from her bed and got on her knees in front of him. Muttering under her breath about annoying jerks.   
  
Sherlock shivered as she glared up at him from her position on her knees in front of him, it only served to arouse him more. He wasn’t one for giving into physical urges, but he was a male and they were only natural. Plus if he let them build up to much they affected his work so it only made sense that he would want to get them out so he could focus with a clear mind-  
  
His mind went blank as she took him into her hot wet mouth and began working him. His body jerked as she moved her head up and down his length like a pro, making him grit his teeth as to not wake up their other flatmate.   
  
With slow deliberate motions, she let him know she was not amused at being woken up, yet as he fisted his hands in her hair urging to go faster and deeper she gave in. She knew he was stressed, and not just sexually, everyone placed so much on his shoulders and never offered to help carry the load.   
  
She shifted, getting excited herself as she gave him a blow job, a hand lifting to cup his sack as she deep throated him. In no time he was moving his hips, trying to reach orgasm. She gagged a bit as he thrust a bit too hard yet stilled as he jerked. His warm seed flooded her throat and she swallowed it as he quivered under her touch.  
  
She gave a small cough, not expecting so much to escape the man in front of her, and wiped her mouth as she shifted on the ground. She gave him a coy look, staring up at him, hoping he would return the favor beaucse she was honry as hell now.   
  
Instead he closed his robe and tied it shut, giving her a grin.   
  
“Thanks Kagome, I can focus much better now.” With that he left her sitting on her floor, angry and horny, eager to get back to his case with his now cleared head.   
  
It was such a-a Sherlock thing to do!  
  
“Jackass.”


End file.
